The present invention relates to a drum. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drum which has a positioning hoop having an inner curved flange.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 1A, a conventional drum comprises a shell 10xe2x80x2, a pair of batter heads 12xe2x80x2 disposed on two sides of the shell 10xe2x80x2, a pair of collars 11xe2x80x2 enclosing the batter heads 12xe2x80x2 and surrounding the shell 10xe2x80x2, a pair of positioning rings 13xe2x80x2 surrounding the collars 11xe2x80x2, a large number of connection seats 20xe2x80x2 disposed on the shell 10xe2x80x2, a large number of positioning mounts 21xe2x80x2 disposed on the positioning rings 13xe2x80x2, and a large number of bolts 14xe2x80x2 fastening the connection seats 20xe2x80x2 and the positioning mounts 21xe2x80x2 together. The relative positions of the shell 10xe2x80x2 and the corresponding collar 11xe2x80x2 should be adjusted manually. If a user does not watch the relative positions of the shell 10xe2x80x2 and the corresponding collar 11xe2x80x2 precisely while adjusting, the period of usage of the drum will be shortened because of the deviation of the relative positions. If the positioning ring 13xe2x80x2 does not surround the corresponding collar 11xe2x80x2 evenly, the batter head 12xe2x80x2 cannot be tightened.
An object of the present invention is to provide a drum which has a positioning hoop having an inner curved flange in order to press a collar on a shell.
Accordingly, a drum comprises a shell, a pair of batter heads disposed on two sides of the shell, a pair of collars enclosing the batter heads and surrounding the shell, a pair of positioning hoops surrounding the collars, a large number of connection seats disposed on the shell, a large number of positioning mounts disposed on the positioning hoops, and a large number of positioning fasteners fastening the connection seats and the positioning mounts together. Each of the positioning hoops has an inner curved flange to press the corresponding collar on the shell.